Viva-TV now bringing telenovelas for Pinoy viewers
October 8, 2012 The television network owned by Eric Canoy is gearing up for competition, lining up new shows in its prime-time slots from the bandwagon of fantasy and soap operas. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Channel 13 (IBC-13), which airs Kapinoy programming, now trailing behind GMA Network, Inc. and ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp., IBC has a blocktimer with Viva Entertainment signed a contract with Televisa to air a new Mexican soap operas, bring the Philippines a taste of Mexican telenovelas, Mexico's movie and television industry at the time. Moreover, the new president, Noynoy Aquino III, may try to limit government-controlled stations like IBC-13 in their purchases of Kapinoy programs expected to be hit by the peso's decline to entertainment capital has in store for the global TV market. With the foreign exchange uncertainties and with increasing competition for imports from other stations, IBC-13 has taken steps to pursue market-driven strategies by integrating programming, merchandising and sales. Moving to test its acceptability in Asia, offered Maria Isabel and other soap operas to giant TV networks in the Philippines for free on condition the local networks would provide free air time and dubbing costs. The popular telenovelas of Viva-TV such as Carita de Angel, Por Un Beso, Siempre Te Amare, Maria del Cielo and Natalia. Now, will bring back a new popular hit Mexico telenovelas for the first time in fans if the new genre with a new popular telenovela like Mar de Amor and María Isabel will premiere last October 1. The partnership with Viva Entertainment is on IBC-13 to start a totally new trend in television with the introduction of the Mexican program," Mr. Rosario said. Televisa secured the rights to bring the series to the Philippines, while IBC-13 will market the program. Under the deal, the two companies will share in the advertising revenues. Rosario revealed that IBC-13 was positioning itself as a Kapinoy program provider that could provide a wide range of programs, not only telenovelas and asianovelas but also television programs had the local telecast of a new drama series. Every weeknights at 11 a.m., Mar de Amor, a romantic-drama for Estrella (Zuria Vega), life is like the sea, full of danger and evil. But the sea also fights and moves forward. In her fondness for study, Estrella learned to read, and through books knew love. She begins to fall for the famous writer, Victor Manuel Galindez (Mario Cimarro). With its stars like Zuria Vega as For Estrella and Mario Cimarro as Victor Manuel Galindez. From Monday to Friday at 10 p.m., Fernando Carrillo is back with new telenovela María Isabel. María Isabel (Adela Noriega) is a beautiful, kind-hearted young woman of indigenous descent, faced with the responsibility of raising Rosa Isela, the orphaned daughter of her only true friend who has died. She finds employment at the home of Ricardo Mendiola (Fernando Carrillo), a wealthy widower hopes to visit the Philippines again and do films and soap, and also even recording.Well, Fernando Carillo has joined Viva Artists Agency for commitments in the Philippines, to be personally managed by big boss Vic del Rosario and music producer-promoter Christian de Walden. The three met and signed the contract in Los Angeles, California, where Señor Carillo is based. He makes movies and continues to appear on television in Hollywood. He has many fond memories of the Philippines, having visited Manila in the ’90s and keeping in touch with his fans, this telenovela is expected to entertain the Filipino viewers will be shown on weeknights at 2 p.m. IBC-13, because most of the good Tagalized foreign shows are there, like animated series Winx Club, Pop Pixie and Barbie, anime series like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Korean drama I Need Romance, etc. The show will target the B, C and D markets. Primetime teleseryes including 5 Girls and Daddy and Esperanza and teen drama anthology Dear Heart have the biggest potential in the international market at this point, he said. That situation, plus the strengthening hold of local programs on Filipino viewers, makes it difficult for IBC-13 to compete with giant networks. This is something new, especially since Filipino viewers are so used to watching soap series in Mexican, Korean and Taiwanese, he said. Mr. Rosario said the partnership is unfazed with competition as wants to start a new trend in television programming. Despite a decline in telenovela viewership, María Isabel and Mar de Amor, now is No.1 in the ratings and has generated more advertising in its first week. I like Filipino, Mexican and Korean soap operas that are shown from other networks. Eventually became a huge success on IBC, Televisa plans to import a romance telenovela from Mexico once again, it has been the Asian market of the Mexican soap operas. IBC-13, a relatively new player in the local television industry has the No. 3 spot in terms of ratings, trailing behind the two giant networks. Their cited phenomenal Pop Pixie, Totally Spies!, Winx Club and I Need Romance as the popular shows on IBC-13. The right to air the Southeast Asian Games is the most sports coverage.